De Magie et d'ambition
by TheodoreBarthelby
Summary: Depuis la fin de Voldemort, le monde de la Magie n'a jamais été aussi parfait. Mais certains, les années passants, semblent oublier que la mort du Seigneur des Ténèbres ne signifie pas la mort de ses idées... Une réalité à laquelle le trio va devoir brutalement faire face et lutter, au coeur même du Ministère et à l'extérieur... Complots, mystères et politique !
1. Chapter 1

**DE MAGIE ET D'AMBITION**

Disclamer : Evidemment, Harry Potter et son univers ne m'appartiennent pas, mais sont à JKR.

Résumé : Suite (plausible) du tome 7, le retour du trio au Ministère... Mystères, complots et politique !

Note : Voici le prologue d'une histoire à l'intrigue pas nécessairement très longue mais en tout cas que j'espère assez riche. J'ai réfléchis à une histoire plausible pouvant se dérouler après le tome 7 (épilogue inclus) sans dénaturer la saga et centrée sur le trio (et non pas la nouvelle génération)... Si tout se passe bien, deux Tomes sont prévus. Bonne lecture.

**PROLOGUE**

De la concentration et du temps. Voilà de dont Conrad Barnabas avait besoin, et voilà ce dont il manquait.

C'était un homme étrange. Parvenu à un âge relativement jeune à la tête de l'un des plus importants partis politiques de Grande-Bretagne, il ne répondait pas aux critères du politicien classique tel qu'on aurait pu se l'imaginer, ce qui paradoxalement ne l'avait jamais vraiment aidé dans sa carrière. S'il avait fallu le qualifier simplement, dire qu'il était honnête aurait été suffisant. Hélas pour lui, cette honnêteté, d'ordinaire une qualité, devenait bien vite une contrainte dés lors qu'il était question de son ascension politique, l'affaire exposée alors devant lui ce soir-là en étant un exemple éloquent.

Conrad Barnabas ferma son bureau à clef et éteignit son téléphone portable. Être dérangé n'était pas une option, d'autant moins en pareille circonstance, même si beaucoup à sa place auraient jugé la situation plus qu'évidente et n'auraient jamais pris le risque de se couper ainsi du monde, malgré l'ampleur des enjeux. Conrad Barnabas ne voyait pas les choses ainsi. S'il en était à la place qu'il occupait aujourd'hui, c'était précisément pour avoir systématiquement refusé de ne jamais prendre une quelconque décision à la légère et de toujours avoir fait primer ses principes dans ses actions, quelles qu'en aient été les conséquences politiques. Honnêteté et cohérence, en toute circonstance.

La fin justifie-t-elle les moyens ? Il n'y avait jamais cru. Mais si celle-ci se combinait avec un idéal de justice ? La question était simple, la réponse ne l'était pas et pourtant, il fallait bien trouver une solution à la présente affaire. Ses proches collaborateurs avaient bien tenté de l'influencer, en vain, et avaient du quitter la pièce dix minutes plus tôt, un vague sourire aux lèvres malgré tout et l'espoir au fond des yeux, après avoir déposé sur la large table basse le dossier dont le contenu faisait actuellement débat et pouvait bouleverser la vie de millions de personnes.

Conrad Barbanas ainsi avait toujours eu une profonde aversion pour le mensonge, même il comprenait néanmoins que certains puissent être nécessaires. Et après tout, qui était-il pour juger le Premier ministre et sa conduite ? Les faits qu'ils avait alors sous les yeux relevaient d'avantage du privé, et non du public, même si son action politique dénotait à la lumière de ces éléments une nette hypocrisie... Ce qui pour lui était le plus problématique.

Il ouvrit le dossier d'un coup sec avant de le refermer aussitôt, dégouté. Les photos étaient suffisamment explicites pour que la vue d'une seule suffise à se faire une opinion. Et George Hamemberg avait beau être son principal adversaire politique, il restait malgré tout le Premier ministre britannique et se repaitre de sa déchéance était tout sauf exaltant. S'il n'avait su manifester envers sa fonction le respect dont elle avait légitimement droit, Conrad Barnabas, lui, le ferait, en n'ajoutant pas à l'obscénité de l'exhibition l'indigence du voyeurisme.

C'est alors que, interrompant ses réflexions, la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit brusquement, comme si une large rafale de vent avait finalement fait céder la serrure. Très étonné, Barnabas se leva et s'arrêta dans le couloir, faiblement éclairé et vide. Il ramassa la clef tombée sur la moquette, prit bien soin cette fois de verrouiller les lieux et retourna s'asseoir. Face à son dossier, il soupira, fatigué.

« Vous ne ferez pas ça. »

Il sursauta violemment et manqua de s'écrouler par terre.

« Qui est là ? »

Son regard se porta instinctivement sur la porte de son placard puis sur les rideaux, même si la voix avait semblé émaner du petit salon à l'autre bout de la pièce, où rien ne paraissait pouvoir cacher qui que ce soit.

« Vous n'avez pas à avoir peur. »

Ayant la preuve par cette seconde émanation auditive qu'il n'était pas seul et que quelqu'un se cachait bien quelque part, il saisit immédiatement son téléphone. Porté à son oreille, il constata qu'il ne marchait pas, et réalisa aussitôt qu'on avait du débrancher la prise.

« La prise est débranchée, confirma la voix. Permettez que je me répète : vous n'avez pas à avoir peur.

- Qui parle ? s'exclama-t-il en jetant un regard circulaire sur la pièce sans découvrir personne.

- _Qui_ n'est pas important. Du moins, je ne suis pas en mesure de vous le dire pour le moment. Sachez simplement que je ne vous veux aucun mal. »

Il accueillit cette promesse avec une moue dubitative et plissa les yeux, cherchant plus attentivement où l'intrus pouvait bien se dissimuler même si, et il le réalisa avec horreur, il lui était impossible de déterminer s'il s'agissait d'un homme ou d'une femme.

« Montrez-vous, ou alors je hurle et cette petite comédie cessera immédiatement !

- Vous savez bien que non, vos collaborateurs sont partis, il ne reste que vous dans le bâtiment et la sécurité au rez-de-chaussée que vous ne pouvez contacter que par téléphone. Et pour répondre à votre exigence, je ne puis pas non plus me montrer. Sachez simplement que je suis là, qu'il nous faut discuter et que vous rentrerez chez vous sans le moindre mal. Bien que sans doute un peu plus perturbé.

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de discuter avec vous, je ne fonctionne pas de la sorte ! Montrez-vous et alors peut-être...

- Le dossier sur votre bureau contient des photographies compromettantes pour votre Premier Ministre, le montrant en compagnie de jeunes femmes et surtout de jeunes hommes. Sans que rien d'illégal n'ait été commis, elles feraient très certainement obstacles à sa réélection. Vous hésitez actuellement à les rendre publiques, mais une fois que vous saurez ce que j'ai à vous dire, vous brulerez ces documents et oublierez toute cette histoire. »

Stupéfait, Barnabas ne chercha même pas à répliquer. La main tremblante, il ouvrit à nouveau le dossier et examina l'ensemble des photos sans cette fois ressentir la moindre gêne.

« Mais qui êtes-vous ? répéta-t-il d'une voix blanche, sans réellement attendre de réponse.

- Quelqu'un qui en sait énormément sur vous et vos adversaires, sur votre vie et votre monde.

- De quoi parlez-vous ? Comment savez-vous... Où êtes-vous ? Je...

- Inutile de paniquer. Vous êtes en sécurité. Je suis dans cette pièce, et il vous est impossible de me voir. Vous comprendrez pourquoi dans une minute. Si je suis là ce soir, c'est pour vous faire part de certaines informations, en vue d'un partenariat.

- Un partenariat ?

- Tout à fait. Mais avant que nous poursuivions, je vous suggère de jeter un coup d'oeil à votre table basse. »

Surpris, Barnabas dressa la tête et inspecta de loin l'objet visé, qui n'avait rien de plus que d'habitude.

« Dessus se trouve une feuille blanche. Vous la voyez ? Levez-vous et allez la chercher. Encore une fois, vous ne risquez rien.

- Apportez-la vous-même ! Et je pourrais tout aussi bien rebrancher ce fichu téléphone et appeler la sécurité !

- Monsieur Barnabas. Si, comme vous pouvez le constater, il m'est possible de me rendre invisible, de modifier ma voix et d'entrer dans un lieu initialement clos de l'intérieur, vous supposerez sans doute avec justesse que je suis également tout à fait capable de vous neutraliser au moment opportun. Et puis, j'ai tenu parole pour le moment, vous êtes sauf. De plus... n'êtes-vous pas un peu curieux ? »

Conrad Barnabas fit semblant de douter, pour la forme, mais les arguments avaient déjà fait mouche. Quelques secondes plus tard, il était debout face à la table basse, la feuille entre ses doigts. Elle était vierge et tristement banale.

« Et alors ? Je ne vois rien. Y aurait-il d'écrit quelque chose au jus de citron ? Ce genre de choses ne m'amuse pas, Monsieur, Madame, qui que vous soyez.

- Prononcez à haute voix le nom d'un animal.

- Plait-il ? Si vous pouviez être au moins une fois rationnel, cet entretien si tant est que je puisse l'appeler ainsi se déroulerait beaucoup mieux !

- Faites ce que je vous dis et nous avancerons. Un animal, Monsieur Barnabas. »

Il grogna, peu enclin à se plier à ce genre d'enfantillages. Il resta quelques instants silencieux, n'ayant pas le moindre envie de collaborer, vexé de devoir obéir à des d'injonctions aussi ridicules. Sentant une vague brise lui caresser furtivement la nuque, il prononça finalement de mauvaise grâce :

« Cacatoès ! »

Immédiatement, la feuille s'échappa de ses doigts, flotta doucement face à lui et en quelques mouvements fluides et élégants, un magnifique perroquet en papier apparu dans les airs. Sous le choc, Barnabas recula d'un pas, puis deux, puis plusieurs jusqu'à heurter violemment son bureau. Le perroquet émit un long son guttural et harmonique avant de s'envoler à travers la pièce. Finalement posé en haut du lampadaire principal, il sembla inanimé.

« Mais que... que...

- Ceci, Monsieur Barnabas, pour expliquer la chose simplement, est un Sortilège de mutation matérielle autonome à reconnaissance vocale appliqué sur une simple feuille de papier. Sortilège brillamment exécuté par un sorcier ou une sorcière et vendu sur le Chemin de Traverse pour amuser la population enfantine.

- Quelle est cette technologie ? C'est stupéfiant.

- Il n'est pas question de technologie, Monsieur Barnabas. C'est de la magie.

- Vous voulez dire que vous êtes un magicien, et que ceci est une illusion ? Très réussi, mais je ne vois pas...

- Non. Je parle de vraie magie. Et de vrais sorciers. »

Barnabas se redressa brusquement et arrangea sa cravate, digne.

« Cher Qui-Que-Vous-Êtes, vous ne ferez pas avaler de telles balivernes. La magie n'existe pas. Votre oiseau est certes très amusant, et sans doute le fruit de je-ne-sais-quel miracle industriel japonais ou américain, mais il ne s'agit certainement pas de magie. Ces choses n'existent pas, ou bien sont truquées comme il se doit.

- Vous faites erreur.

- Ah, quelle audace ! Eh bien, si vous voulez que je vous crois... Faites donc apparaître un phacochère au milieu de mon bureau ! Non, non, attendez, je ne voudrais pas qu'il raye mon parquet... faites plutôt venir un écureuil, c'est plus délicat, rectifia-t-il en ricanant, très fier de lui.

- Je l'aurais réalisé avec plaisir, mais cela m'est impossible. Voyez-vous, je ne peux pratiquer la magie devant vous, l'acte serait immédiatement repéré par le Ministère de la Magie et...

- Le Ministère de la Magie !

- Et pourrait me causer d'importants soucis. En revanche, je peux tout à fait vous montrer des objets préalablement enchantés, cette magie n'est pas détectable et peut être activée par tout sorcier ou moldu...

- Sortez ! J'en ai assez entendu ! Croire que je pourrais... Jamais je n'ai été aussi...

- Vous êtes furieux, je comprends, mais écoutez... »

Le perroquet, soudainement animé, se précipita alors sur Barnabas et se mit à voler joyeusement autour de lui. Il l'attrapa d'un coup sec.

« Ah ! Oiseau de malheur ! Vous ne réussirez pas à m'humilier ainsi ! Si je découvre qui est derrière tout ça... Vous me le paierez, chiens ! »

Wouch ! La feuille s'échappa à nouveau et en quelques déplis et replis, se transforma en un magnifique bobtail à poils courts angulaire.

« Ça par exemple !

- N'hésitez pas à proposer un autre animal, si cela peut vous convaincre... J'apprécie beaucoup l'iguane, personnellement.

- Non, non, c'est ridicule !

- Tout cela est vrai, Monsieur Barnabas. Si nous voulons avancer, je vous conseil de commencer à y croire. »

Choqué, il ne répondit pas. Le chien commença à mâchouiller gentiment le revers de son pantalon.

« Si ce que vous dites est vrai...

- Ça l'est.

- Pourquoi ne sommes-nous pas au courant... Pourquoi...

- Je comprends vos interrogations, Monsieur Barnabas, et je vous promets de répondre à toutes vos questions. Je vous en pris, rasseyez-vous, nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire.

- Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi vous montrer à moi ?

- Le Premier Ministre est le seul moldu, je veux dire humain ne disposant pas de pouvoirs magiques, à avoir connaissance de l'existence du monde de la magie. Celui-ci vit clandestinement depuis des siècles et il nous est strictement interdit de révéler notre existence.

- Pourquoi le faites-vous aujourd'hui, dans ce cas ?

- Parce que j'ai besoin de vous, Monsieur Barnabas.

- De moi ?

- De vous.

- Pourquoi ? »

Silence. Barnabas ne pouvait toujours pas voir la voix, mais il était sûr qu'elle souriait.

« Il se trouve que j'ai développé un petit projet. Voulez-vous, Monsieur Barnabas, m'aider à changer le monde ? »


	2. La fin d'un cycle

_NB : Bonjour ! Certains trouverons peut-être ce premier chapitre assez ennuyeux, mais il est nécessaire de planter un peu le décors et de vous livrer certaines informations... Et ce n'est qu'un début ! Bonne lecture. [Si vous voyez des fautes, et je sais qu'il y en a, n'hésitez pas à me faire la leçon !]  
_

CHAPITRE I : **LA FIN D'UN CYCLE**

Harry Potter ronflait bruyamment.

C'était, en vérité, l'un de ses plus gros problèmes dans la vie. Il avait beau ne rien pouvoir y faire, sa femme le haïssait chaque nuit, ses collègues de travail lors de leurs gardes mutuelles à la prison d'Azkaban passaient leur temps à le houspiller et ses enfants, en période orageuse, devaient choisir entre la frayeur du tonnerre et le déplaisir des ronflements sans qu'aucun choix ne semble préférable à l'autre. D'aucuns auraient jugé son entourage excessivement impatient, mais la réalité était bien là : Harry Potter ronflait vraiment bruyamment, de façon irrégulière et particulièrement vibrante. Il était très difficile de s'y habituer même s'il le fallait. Le plus étrange était sans doute qu'entre les antisorts contre le hoquet et les charmes anti-courbatures, les Magicomages de l'Hôpital Ste Mangouste pour les maladies et blessures magiques n'étaient jamais parvenus à créer le moindre petit sortilège palliant ce problème qui, disons-le franchement, aurait du mériter toute leur attention. Quoi qu'il en soit, Harry pouvait ce matin-là ronfler sans la moindre gêne épouse absente, enfants à Poudlard, l'École de Sorcellerie, ou chez la belle-mère, la maison était vide et toute disposée à accueillir ses émanations sonores, à l'exception peut-être de son radiateur ensorcelé un tantinet sensible.

Harry Potter ouvrit lentement les yeux, roula jusqu'au bord du lit et s'assit. Son réveil n'avait pas sonné, mais un hibou tapait à sa fenêtre, manifestement pressé. A une heure aussi matinale, il ne pouvait s'agir que de deux choses : ou une urgence au bureau, ou une lettre de son fils Albus, tout juste entré en première année d'étude. Harry pria pour que ce soit cette second solution. D'un coup de baguette magique, il ouvrit la fenêtre et un courant d'air anormalement froid vint s'infiltrer jusque sous ses draps. En d'autres temps, il se serait demandé si un détraqueur ne l'attendait pas dehors, mais il jugea plus plausible que l'automne fusse un peu en avance. Le hibou, certainement aussi peu enclin à de telles températures en pareille saison, secoua les ailes, fit allègrement le tour de la chambre pour se réchauffer avant de se poser sur la cheminée. Il y laissa tomber son butin et s'en alla.

La lettre était bien de son fils. D'une écriture hâtive, il racontait son voyage dans le Poudlard Express, son arrivée à la gare de Pré-au-Lard, sa brève découverte du château, sa répartition à Gryffondor, les nouveaux amis qu'il s'était déjà fait... Harry soupira. L'enthousiasme de son fils lui rappelait le sien vingt-six ans plus tôt, alors qu'il découvrait les mêmes choses, vivait les mêmes évènements et apprenait que la vie pouvait aussi être formidable, même si lui n'avait eu aucun proche avec qui le partager. Les choses avaient bien changé depuis, et Harry s'en félicitait chaque jour. Il se précipita à la fenêtre, espérant que le hibou ne soit pas déjà parti il le trouva sur le bord de la gouttière en train de faire un brin de toilette. Il lui demanda poliment s'il était possible que la missive soit transférée à sa femme, Ginny, alors à l'étranger et qui ne devait rentrer que dans quelques jours. Harry savait qu'il n'était pas très réglementaire de se servir ainsi des hiboux de l'école mais après tout, sur l'enveloppe était écrit « Maman et Papa »... Le hibou, qui ne devait pas en penser moins, lui lança un regard sévère, tendit malgré tout la patte bien que brusquement et s'envola aussitôt que la lettre fut accrochée. Pendant un instant, Harry se demanda s'il ne s'agissait pas de l'animagus d'un des descendants de Minerva McGonagall mais il chassa bien vite cette idée grotesque de sa tête.

Lavé, rasé, habillé, nourri et muni de son attaché-case, Harry se dirigea au salon. La cheminée lui parut alors bien inquiétante et il hésita avant de s'y engouffrer. C'était son premier jour de travail, depuis la fin de ses vacances, et la première fois qu'il reprendrait sans les encouragements de ses enfants ou de sa femme. Non pas qu'il appréhendait son retour – chef du quartier général des Aurors, il avait fait ses preuves depuis des années déjà -, mais il avait toujours peur, malgré la disparition de Voldemort il y a déjà fort longtemps, qu'une catastrophe lui tombe à nouveau sur la tête. Il avait beau savoir cette idée complètement absurde et non corroborée par le moindre fait, il était toujours habité par le doute et l'inquiétude, et même si ces réflexions avaient beau le tourmenter, il n'en avait jamais parlé à quiconque. La raison en était à la fois rassurante et inquiétante : jamais son monde n'avait été aussi parfait. Depuis des années, les gens semblaient vivre dans une béatitude univoque, sans prendre à aucun moment en considération la possibilité que les choses puissent se compliquer à nouveau. Bien sûr, depuis la fin de Voldemort, ils avaient eu quelques problèmes à surmonter – mais rien de comparable au terrible Mage Noir ! Et sans imaginer qu'un autre puisse à nouveau en arriver à de telles extrémités, pourquoi paraissait-il le seul à se rappeler que la magie noire existait toujours et qu'elle ne cesserait jamais d'être pratiquée ? Pourquoi la population sorcière semblait-elle oublier qu'il y avait eu un avant Voldemort, avec Gellert Gridenlwald, qui avait bien failli tourner au drame, et qu'ainsi il était tout à fait possible d'y avoir un après Voldemort ?

Harry, même s'il avait du mal à se l'avouer, était frustré de cette situation. Il en venait même parfois à haïr leur inconscience, leur foi en l'avenir, alors que la vie lui avait si souvent montré à quelle point elle pouvait être imprévisible, cruelle et affreusement répétitive. Oui, il souffrait de cette frayeur permanente qui sans lui pourrir la vie ou trop le déranger n'en était pas moins présente et l'empêchait d'être tout à fait heureux, mais pour rien au monde il n'aurait souhaité sans débarrasser le jour où l'alarme sonnerai pour de bon, si cela devait arriver de son vivant (mais cela arrivera ! De cela, il en était certain), il serai à même de réagir suffisamment tôt et pourrai s'assurer que leur actuel et tout nouveau Ministre de la Magie ne se transforme pas de façon inopinée et problématique en feu Cornélius Fudge.

Harry chassa ces considérations de sa tête. Après tout, si une catastrophe devait survenir et tout faire voler en éclats, se torturer l'esprit n'y changerait rien. Mieux valait se concentrer sur son travail présent et faire de son mieux même si, pour être honnête, la plus grande crise de ces dix dernières années que les aurors avaient du gérer n'avait qu'été une simple attaque de géants, causant certes une trentaine de morts mais à l'évidence rien de comparable au Seigneur des Ténèbres... Les Mangemorts pour la plupart avaient été tués ou emprisonnés, les créatures de l'ombre parfaitement maitrisées voire au bord de l'annihilation, tels les Détraqueurs, et la prison d'Azkaban était parfaitement sous contrôle... Certes, certains partisans de Voldemort n'avaient toujours pas été appréhendés, mais il n'était pas absurde de penser qu'ils vivaient désormais une petite vie discrète, quelque part dans le monde, fuyant tout ce qui aurait pu les rattacher à leur ancien maître... L'activité mangemoresque, pour reprendre l'expression ministérielle, était au plus bas. Non, vraiment, il ne s'agissait pas d'une période faste, au Quartier Général des Aurors, si bien que les effectifs avaient été réduits (à raison) de moitié et que petit à petit, à leur plus grande horreur, leur noble statut de héros de guerre se transformait en image de gentils pantouflards...

Agacé à la remémoration de cette rumeur, Harry jeta violemment une poignée de poudre de cheminette dans le feu. Quelques instants plus tard, il apparaissait dans le hall du Ministère de la Magie, lançant un regard dédaigneux à l'ensemble des sorciers avoisinants – regard qu'il abandonna bien vite en constatant celui de surprise de certains de ses collègues. Pour se faire pardonner, il s'élança vers eux en un chaleureux bonjour et les accompagna jusqu'aux ascenseurs dorés. Comme chaque fois qu'il y passait devant, Harry eu un sourire amusé en admirant la fontaine de la Fraternité Magique. A son sens, c'était là l'une des plus belles victoires de son amie Hermione Granger. Les statues avaient été reconstruites après la guerre et étrangement, le choix de leur représentation constitua l'un des débats les plus houleux que le Ministère de la Magie ait eu jamais à connaître. Un groupe majoritaire avait voulue la fontaine à l'identique, telle qu'elle était jadis avant sa destruction par Albus Dumbledore (Rufus Scrimgeour avait laissé les choses en l'état après sa nomination et sa temporaire reconstruction par Pius Thicknesse fut rapidement oubliée), mais d'autres, Hermione en tête, avait insisté pour qu'elle reflétât la société sorcière telle qu'ils comptaient la réformer. Après des mois d'affrontements, des kilomètres de parchemins d'arguments et de procédure, le Sorcier, la Sorcière, le Centaure, le Gobelin et l'Elfe de maison étaient réapparus et mis sur un plan d'égalité. A ce groupe fut ajouté une sirène, afin de représenter les créatures aquatiques dotées d'intelligence et, – ce qui fut une abomination pour beaucoup – un Moldu qui, tout en étant détaché sur la fontaine du groupe des êtres magiques, apparaissait néanmoins au même niveau. Hermione avait beaucoup insisté sur ce point, arguant que les moldus, qu'on le veuille ou non, faisaient partie du monde des sorciers, ne serait-ce qu'indirectement, et que leur respect était l'une des lignes directrices à suivre.

Harry poursuivit sa route et arriva jusqu'aux ascenseurs. Il attrapa au passage un exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier, jeta un coup d'oeil à la une qu'il jugea sans le moindre intérêt (« _La Constitution Sorcière : des institutions déjà caduques ? _») et s'engouffra dans l'une des cabines. Il y croisa un elfe de maison qu'il salua gentiment, ce-dernier s'inclinant bien bas. Depuis la réforme sur le statut des elfes de maison, il était devenu coutume pour les sorciers y étant favorable de systématiquement les saluer, afin que ceux-ci assimilent bien le respect élémentaire que leurs devaient désormais les êtres humains. Bien que la loi datait d'environ une dizaine d'années et que les elfes avaient désormais une meilleure opinion d'eux-mêmes et de leur existence, l'habitude pour Harry était restée. Il se souvenait parfaitement des premiers mois de mise en place de la loi, où les suicides d'elfes s'étaient multipliés, ce qui avait presque incité le Ministre de la magie de l'époque, Kingsley _Schakelbot_, à faire marcher arrière – sans parler des centaines de lettres de sorciers outrés qui avaient jugés la réforme liberticide, contre-nature et, quelque soit sa signification, contre-magique. Harry avait du donner beaucoup de sa personne afin que la réforme subsiste et entre dans les mœurs et il avait toujours cette inquiétude d'un retour en arrière, d'un nouvel esclavage tacite et dissimulé dans certaines familles où il serait si facile de rabaisser les elfes – cela, d'ailleurs, avait déjà été tenté de nombreuses fois, mais la création du Bureau de liaison des elfes de maison avait surmonté ces problèmes.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Harry franchit la porte du Quartier Général des Aurors sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Il tomba nez-à-nez avec Ronald Weasley, avachi sur une chaise, les yeux fixés sur ce plafond.

« Tu sais, cela fait des années que je demande à la maintenance de nous installer un plafond magique. On aurait pu croire qu'après tant de bons et loyaux services accomplis, ce petit caprice nous aurait été accordés, mais non. Pourtant, ce n'est gère plus compliqué que nos fenêtres magiques... Mais va savoir. Je soupçonne Hermione d'y être pour quelque chose. Elle n'aime pas que les bureaux soient trop confortables, elle trouve que cela nous distrait du travail.

- Bonjour à toi aussi, Ron. Parlerais-tu tout seul ?

- Je t'ai entendu arriver, tu n'es vraiment pas discret, Harry. Et je savais que c'était toi, c'est ton jour de reprise, et tu es toujours en avance dans ces cas-là.

- Je suis discret quand je m'en donne la peine ! Contrairement à toi, je pense. Rappelle-moi, qui a échoué par deux fois à son examen de filature et de déguisement ?

- Cette remarque me peine beaucoup, Harry, vraiment beaucoup, d'autant que je ne suis pas en condition pour lutter... J'ai passé la nuit à Azkaban, et laisse-moi te dire que c'était une horreur...

- Les prisonniers ?

- Si seulement ! Cela mettrait un peu de piment... Non, non, les prisonniers sont restés calmes, comme toujours... Le problème, ce sont ces satanés surveillants !

- Allons, Ron, sois un peu plus tolérant... Sans eux, ce serions nous qui passerions nos journées à faire des allers-retours entre les cellules, à supporter les invectives des enfermés et j'en passe...

- Oh bien sûr, ils sont en adoration devant Harry Potter, et ils ne risquent pas de faire la moindre remarque devant toi... Mais quand c'est mon tour de les chapeauter... Il y en a toujours un qui tombe malade, ou qui refuse de prolonger sa garde, ou qui livre son rapport en retard, ou qui s'arrête pour discuter avec des détenus de la zone grise alors que l'article 24 de la Charte des Sorciers experts en surveillance et défense contre les forces du mal interdit strictement...

- Ron, il suffit ! Mets tout ça par écrit dans ton rapport d'ici demain, et je tâcherai de régler le problème... Et s'ils commettent des infractions aussi grave que celle de l'article 24, n'hésite pas à le signaler aussitôt...

- J'ai peut-être exagéré avec celle-ci... Je voulais juste que tu comprennes la situation.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, le message est passé. Maintenant, rentre chez toi dormir !

- A quoi bon ? Je dois déjeuner à treize heures avec Hermione, à la cantine... Toi aussi, d'ailleurs, j'espère que tu ne l'as pas oublié... Elle est d'une humeur exécrable.

- Rentre, je te dis, et dors. Sois frais et dispo pour demain, c'est tout ce que je demande ! »

Il tira Ron par la manche, le força à se lever et le mit dehors. Harry soupira longuement, alla saluer ses collègues déjà à leur bureau puis s'enferma dans le sien. Il y trouva une énorme pile de courriers et regretta une nouvelle fois ne pas avoir assez de crédits à disposition pour embaucher une secrétaire. Il passa une grande partie de la matinée à ouvrir ses missives et à y répondre. La plupart était de prétendues dénonciations d'actes répréhensibles – de magie noire, alléguait-on même -, ou la dénonciation d'anciens Mangemorts cachés parmi la population. Pour les premières, Harry transmettait la réponse habituelle : se mettre en relation avec la Brigade de la Police Magique si les faits étaient toujours d'actualité, ou le Magenmagot pour des faits antérieurs, seuls compétents pour y mettre un terme et le cas échéant poursuivre. Harry était toujours tranquille dans ces cas-là : les actes n'impliquant pas de magie noire ne le concernaient absolument pas et ceux où il en était question étaient autant rares que leur dénonciation par lettre : en général, les victimes se manifestaient directement auprès du Ministère. Depuis la fin de Voldemort, la magie noire souffrait d'une réputation encore plus déplorable qu'à l'origine, si bien que le moindre soupçon provoquait de véritables tollés, parfois des hurlements de l'atrium jusqu'au bureau même du Ministre. Quant aux secondes lettres, Harry les prenait un peu plus au sérieux quoique avec réserve. Il informait l'émetteur qu'un Auror allait se rendre sur place dans un délais des plus courts et précisait que de fausses insinuations étaient punies d'une lourde amende, mais qu'il était toujours tout à fait possible de revenir sur ses dires avant le déplacement. Cette infraction, ajoutée après la guerre, avait été une nécessité.

Il commença à lire les rapports de ses subordonnés mais devant l'ampleur de la tâche, il préféra abandonner et reporter à cet après-midi. Il n'y avait pas de situation urgente. Aucune ne l'avait été depuis très longtemps. Il attrapa les quelques lettres qui méritaient investigations et sortit dans le couloir. Il frappa à la porte de l'un des box et entra sans attendre de réponse.

« Hanson ?

- Bonjour, chef, ravi de vous revoir. Comment étaient ces vacances ?

- Excellentes, merci. Dis-moi, tu as quelque chose prévu cet après-midi ?

- Rien que du bureau, chef. Je devais m'occuper de la sécurité du Ministre, mais j'ai échangé avec Klark, je n'avais pas très envie de passer mon temps debout devant une porte aujourd'hui... Sincèrement, chef, depuis que Voldemort n'est plus là, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit bien utile... Un sorcier-vigile ferait aussi bien l'affaire, ou l'un des surveillants d'Azkaban. J'y suis de garde, d'ailleurs, ce soir.

- Le Ministre a droit à certains égards... Je trouve ça également passablement ennuyeux et inutile, mais sait-on jamais... Et considère-toi heureux que nous puissions alterner, et que ce ne soit pas toujours le même auror qui soit chargé de sa sécurité... Bref, puisque tu es libre, peux-tu vérifier ces informations ? Procédure classique. S'il y a matière à enquêter, tu me préviens, je vais rester au Ministère toute la journée. S'il y a urgence, même chose, mais c'est peu probable. Enfin, reste prudent.

- Ça marche ! »

Harry tourna les talons. Il repensait aux Mangemorts encore en liberté, du moins ceux dont ils connaissaient l'identité... Une vingtaine, environ. Mais il était probable qu'il y en ait beaucoup plus. Voldemort, comme le Ministère l'avait appris par la suite après enquête, s'étaient fournis en partisans même à l'étranger, si bien que beaucoup avaient pu repartir chez eux sans trop de difficulté. Dans un soucis de justice, le Ministère britannique avait réclamé aux États les plus susceptibles d'être concernés de leur fournir certains documents qui auraient permis d'en confondre plusieurs, mais le refus s'était majoritairement imposé, les justifications étant diverses. Différends politiques, soucis procéduraux, ou tout simplement dédain face aux considérations d'outre-manche... Idéologiquement parlant, Voldemort ne s'était jamais vraiment répandu en dehors du territoire anglais, il avait eu l'intelligence de placer de simples contacts recrutant discrètement. Bien sûr, la théorie de la suprématie du sang sorcier était présente un peu partout, voire même très active dans certains pays, mais n'avait jamais été poussée aux extrêmes que les anglais avaient connus. Le cas Voldemort semblait isolé, ou du moins avait été jugé comme tel on ne pensait pas cela possible à nouveau, et certainement pas chez soi. De fait, l'Angleterre avait été la seule à tirer les conséquences des actes du Seigneur des Ténèbres : la réforme sur le statut des elfes de maison était unique en Europe, le rejet de toute collaboration avec les détraqueurs était rare, sans parler des multiples modifications institutionnelles... Pour beaucoup, l'Angleterre était une sorte de précurseur, de modèle à suivre. Pour d'autres, comme Voldemort jadis à l'opposé, le pays ne faisait que s'enfoncer en perdant tout bon sens et commune mesure.

Harry chassa ces idées de sa tête cela ne lui ressemblait pas, de songer à ce genre de choses. C'était plutôt l'apanage d'Hermione ! Mais après tant d'années à l'écouter, il n'était pas surprenant que son discours et ses craintes aient fait leur chemin jusqu'à ses neurones... Sacrée Hermione ! S'il admirait son œuvre et sa motivation, il ne partageait pas tout à fait ses angoisses... Pour lui, les conflits politiques internationaux ne pouvaient constituer de réels dangers et se régleraient avec le temps. Les autres États ne pourraient que constater les bénéfices d'une société apaisée par un peu plus de tolérance. Retrouver les derniers Mangemorts, en revanche, était beaucoup plus important ! Il n'était jamais exclu que l'un d'entre eux fomente un quelconque complot, cherche à venger Voldemort ou s'efforce, tout simplement, de commettre quelques dégâts... C'était une chose qu'il appréhendait tous les jours et s'efforçait de prévoir. Et contrairement au travail d'Hermione, ce n'était pas un problème que l'on pouvait arranger par quelques discours et un peu de patience.

Treize heures arriva vite. Harry envoya quelques lettres par notes de service au centre postal et descendit au niveau 1 jusqu'à la cantine, qui était bondée. Par chance, Ron et Hermione s'y trouvaient déjà et lui avaient gardé un siège. Ils étaient en compagnie d'un étrange jeune homme habillé strictement qu'Harry ne connaissait pas et qui était manifestement apeuré.

« Bonjour, Hermione. Comment vas-tu ? »

Pour toute réponse, l'interpelée lui lança un regard outré. Tournant la tête, Ron marmonna dans sa barbe « quand je te disais qu'elle était d'une humeur exécrable ».

« J'ai entendu ça, Ronald. Quant à toi Harry, je n'arrive pas à croire que tu m'aie posé cette question !

- C'est pourtant le chose que l'on demande, quand on croise une personne que l'on n'a pas encore vue de la journée, répondit calmement Harry, le regard fixé sur ses carottes rappées.

- Oh, assez ! La situation est critique, critique et tu oses me demander comment je vais !

- Critique ?

- Les élections, chuchota Ron qui semblait habitué par les théâtralités de son épouse.

- Oh. »

Harry réfléchit prudemment à sa prochaine intervention, songeant aux nombreuses fois où Ron lui avait raconté ses disputes avec Hermione, celle-ci se soldant généralement par une multitude d'objets lancés à sa figure.

« Quel est le problème ? Tu seras réélue. C'est ton quoi, cinquième mandat ?

- Oh, arrête, les choses sont complètement différentes cette-fois-ci !

- Je ne vois pas en quoi.

- Je sais que le quartier général des aurors est une tour d'ivoire et que peu de chose n'ayant pas trait à la magie noire ne vous intéresse, mais il ne t'aura peut-être pas échappé que depuis un mois, nous avons un nouveau Ministre.

- Ah ! Bien sûr. Et alors ?

- Et alors ? »

Hermione sembla étouffer alors que Ron prenait discrètement ses distances.

« Et alors, depuis le décès de Kingsley, rien ne me dit que je serai réélue ! L'actuel Ministre a beau m'afficher son soutien, nous savons tous que ce n'est pas suffisant... Depuis la réforme de 2000, les choses sont beaucoup plus complexes et aléatoires !

- Excusez-moi, mais... »

Le jeune inconnu, assis à côté d'Hermione, rougit instantanément alors que trois paires d'yeux se posaient sur lui.

« Ah oui, je t'avais oublié. Ron, Harry, voici Jonas. Mon stagiaire. Je n'en prends pas habituellement, mais ses résultats d'ASPIC étaient excellents...

- Meilleurs que les tiens ? demanda sournoisement Ron.

- Cela ne te regarde pas, répondit froidement Hermione. Bref, Jonas, tu voulais dire quelque chose ?

- Oui, pardonnez mon ignorance, mais je ne suis pas très au point sur heu... la réforme de 2000... on ne trouve pas de documentations juridiques et politiques à Poudlard et donc... Pouvez-vous développer, Mrs Granger ?

- Oh non, murmura Ron en plongeant dans son assiette. »

Hermione posa lentement sa fourchette, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Pour bien comprendre, il est nécessaire de repartir un peu en arrière.

- Et ça commence, marmonna Ron à nouveau.

- Silence, toi. Jonas, ce qu'il faut bien avoir en tête, c'est que nos institutions n'ont pas toujours été aussi exemplaires. Tu grandis aujourd'hui dans un monde où la corruption a été éradiquée et où honnêteté et dévouement sont des vertus premières. Cela n'a pas toujours été ainsi. Pendant plusieurs siècles, jusqu'à la Constitution sorcière du 6 février 2000, le Ministre de la Magie, les membres du Département d'application des lois magiques et ceux du Magenmagot étaient nommés et non élus.

- Je ne comprends pas très bien.

- Le poste de Ministre de la Magie a été crée en 1692, la même année que la signature du Code international du secret magique, comme tu as du le voir en cours d'Histoire de la magie. A cette même époque ont été crées la plupart des départements magiques que nous connaissons, notamment celui de l'application des lois magiques, même si celui-ci était et est toujours un peu différent des autres.

- Il est indépendant, c'est cela ?

- Oui. Les directeurs des différents départements sont nommés par le Ministre, mais les membres du Département d'applications des lois magiques, ou D.A.L.M., sont élus, du moins depuis la Constitution du 6 février 2000. Avant cela, et il en va de même pour le Ministre, ils étaient nommés.

- Mais vous disiez qu'il n'en avait pas toujours été ainsi ?

- C'est vrai. Entre 1692 et 1738, c'est-à-dire dés la création de nos principales institutions et pendant une relative courte période, le ministre et les membres du D.A.L.M. étaient élus ou plutôt choisis magiquement. Par notre Constitution, nous sommes simplement revenus aux anciennes coutumes qui avaient fait leurs preuves jadis et continuent de le faire aujourd'hui.

- Pourquoi ont-il changé le système en 1738, s'il était aussi efficace que vous le prétendez ?

- Mon cher Jonas, si le droit et la politique doivent coexister, j'ai bien peur que dans de telles domaines, le droit ne doive souvent s'incliner, quand bien même il représente un idéal de justice, d'honnêteté et donc d'efficacité. Vois-tu, le système était trop parfait, à un point tel que certains des élus se trouvaient être totalement étrangers au petit cercle restreint que constituait alors le Ministère, qui était en réalité composé des chefs des principales grandes familles. N'importe qui de majeur pouvant candidater aux différentes élections, il arrivait ainsi qu'une personne complètement détachée de ces familles et donc de leurs considérations politiciennes et personnelles soit choisie. Cela ne plaisait pas. Les instaurateurs du système s'étaient jugés d'une telle importance pour le monde de la magie qu'ils n'avaient pas imaginé, en mettant celui-ci en place, que dans son application magique il n'eût pas pris pas en compte ces données du problème. Ce n'était que de l'arrogance et de l'égoïsme. Officiellement, beaucoup, ou du moins une large majorité, prétendait que le vrai défaut était qu'un bon Ministre devait nécessairement s'appuyer sur un réseau minimum de relations afin d'ensuite prendre en considération les ambitions des plus proches collaborateurs, l'idée étant de faire fonctionner l'ensemble en ménageant tant l'intérêt général que les intérêts individuels. A cette époque, il était difficile de détacher le mérite politique des grandes familles et surtout de leur finance. Pour dire les choses plus clairement, certains étaient vexés de ne pouvoir tirer les ficelles dans l'ombre ou de ne pouvoir s'assurer un avenir radieux en mettant les personnes de leur choix sur les sièges adéquats.

- Ce n'est pas là qu'il y a cette fameuse histoire... Celle de John Harris ?

- Oui, tout à fait ! Vois-tu, le système employé était très populaire parmi la population et aucun Ministre élu n'aurait cherché à le changer. Même ses vrais détracteurs, ceux qui l'assumaient, avaient du mal à se faire entendre. D'autres un peu plus malins et surtout beaucoup plus discrets ont compris que la seule manière de discréditer le système, de changer les choses et d'influer sur l'opinion populaire était de prouver en quoi celui-ci pouvait être faillible. Sachant une intervention magique très difficile, ils ont comploté contre le Ministre en place, John Harris, homme sans fortune et empli de bonnes intentions, qui n'a rien vu venir. Celui-ci a été accusé de nombreux méfaits, grâce à de fausses preuves habilement produites, si bien que pour éviter Azkaban, il a du démissionner. Par la suite, il fut aisé de dénigrer la Coupe de feu, exhiber sa prétendue erreur, puis la ranger au placard pour passer à un système de nomination purement interne et clairement soumis à la corruption.

- La Coupe de feu ? Vous voulez dire, la même que celle du Tournoi des trois Sorciers ?

- Non, ce n'est pas la même. La coupe de feu à laquelle tu fais référence n'est pas unique, il en existe de nombreuses à travers le monde. La plupart sont très anciennes, dans la mesure où il est extrêmement difficile d'en créer une. Non seulement les coupes doivent être fonctionnelles et magiquement sécurisées, afin d'éviter certains cas de triches ou de corruption, mais il faut surtout qu'elles aient une certaine légitimité pour être acceptées. Le recours à une coupe de feu n'est pas anodin et implique énormément de choses, le choix du Ministre de la magie britannique n'est pas rien, comme tu peux t'en douter.

- Si j'ai bien compris, il n'y a pas que le Ministre qui est choisi par cette coupe. Les membres du Département d'application des lois magiques également, ou D.A.L.M. comme vous disiez. Le Magenmagot aussi ?

- Non. Les sorciers du Magenmagot ont toujours été nommés par le Ministre sur propositions des différents hauts-placés du Ministère. Le Magenmagot est notre organe juridictionnelle et théoriquement indépendant des pouvoirs exécutif et législatif. Le D.A.L.M., en revanche, est désormais bien élu. Il est composé d'une dizaine de membres en général, le nombre peut légèrement varier, et est un organe purement législatif.

- C'est vous, je veux dire ce département, qui décide des lois ?

- C'est un peu plus complexe. Je ne veux pas t'assommer avec des détails, mais...

- Merci mon Dieu, interrompit Ron qui en était déjà au dessert, surtout que l'heure tourne et...

- Silence, Ron. Donc, disais-je. Le D.A.L.M. n'a aucun pouvoir d'initiative. Si je suis réélue dans deux mois, il me sera impossible de proposer une loi de mon propre chef. Ce pouvoir incombe au Ministre de la Magie et aux directeurs des différents autres départements. Pour faire simple, le Ministre influe la politique du gouvernement, d'autant plus qu'il choisit les différents directeurs. Ceux-ci, dans leurs domaines respectifs, font des propositions de lois qui sont soumis au D.A.L.M. Ses membres vérifient que la loi est juridiquement correcte, applicable, mais font également une critique politique du texte. Notre département sert surtout à l'expression de l'opposition politique, et il n'est pas rare que celle-ci parvienne à changer certaines dispositions de la loi. Cette-dernière, une fois validée, est soumise au Ministre qui peut choisir de la signer, ou non. S'il refuse de la faire entrer en vigueur, il peut l'abandonner totalement ou soumettre une seconde version au département.

- Il y a quelque chose qui me chiffonne. Si le Ministre est élu, et les membres du D.A.L.M. aussi, et ce dans deux élections différentes, n'est-il pas possible que le Ministre n'obtienne pas une majorité suffisante ? Si le département ne fait que retoquer les lois...

- C'est une excellente question, s'exclama Hermione, ravie. En réalité, la coupe est loin d'être bête. Depuis l'entrée en vigueur de la Constitution, et même en 1692, la coupe a toujours donné au Ministre choisi une majorité. Vois-tu, la coupe ne se contente pas de désigner les meilleurs candidats. Le procédé magique est complexe et nous ne savons pas exactement quels sont ses critères – pour plus de renseignements, il faudrait étudier les travaux des Langues-de-Plombs du Département des mystères -, mais nous savons au moins que la coupe, en plus de prendre en compte les qualités propres des candidats, se base également sur l'atmosphère générale, l'environnement dans lequel le monde de la magie évolue. Sans émettre aucun jugement politique, la coupe détermine quelle politique serait la plus nécessaire à l'époque dans laquelle s'inscrit l'élection. Et comme la désignation du Ministre et des membres du D.A.L.M. sont très rapprochés, il est fort improbable que la coupe change de position aussi vite. Son choix, grâce à la magie, est beaucoup plus pertinent que l'ancien système.

- C'est quand même très aléatoire, non ?

- On peut le penser, mais pas tant que ça. Arrêtons-nous un instant sur le cas de notre précédent Ministre, feu Kingsley Shackelbolt. Par trois fois il a été choisi par la coupe. Pourquoi ? A la fois grâce à ses grandes compétences magiques, mais aussi par ses choix politiques qui se sont traduis par de grandes lois telle celle du 15 mars 2008 sur le statut des elfes de maison, qui étaient et sont toujours en adéquation avec l'époque post-Voldemort que nous vivons. Il faut également remarquer que Kingsley n'aurait jamais été élu s'il ne disposait pas d'un soutien réel et ferme au sein de la communauté magique. L'instauration de débats entre les différents candidats et la possibilité d'y assister permet aussi à la coupe d'affiner son choix. Et si Edgar Montresor, actuel Ministre, qui a les mêmes valeurs politiques que Kingsley, a été choisi, ce n'est pas un hasard, mais bien parce qu'il poursuit l'oeuvre de Kingsley et croit en ce qu'il fait.

- Mais...

- Il suffit ! »

Ron, qui avait achevé son dessert, attrapa fermement son épouse et l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

« Hermione, mon chaton, tu es un modèle d'intégrité, et de dévouement, et de compétence, tu seras réélue, alors cesse de nous échauffer les oreilles !

- Ronald ! Comment oses-tu m'embrasser ici... et m'appeler _chaton_ devant...

- Et quoi ? Harry appelle bien Ginny sa _panthère _et ça ne dérange personne...

- Ronald !

- Mon Dieu, tu as vu l'heure ? Tu vas être en retard à ton rendez-vous avec le Ministre ! »

Effarée, Hermione se leva brusquement, fourra son plateau dans les bras d'un elfe de maison désorienté en s'excusant et s'enfuit à toutes jambes. Ron ricana.

« Si tu ne le savais pas, voilà la meilleure façon de se débarrasser d'une Hermione courroucée prête à en découdre : la remettre au travail.

Harry, peu passionné par la question, fit semblant de le savoir déjà, engloutit le reste de sa gelée et fila vite. Le long discours d'Hermione doublé d'un repas copieux l'avaient un peu assommé, et il préférait s'écrouler quelques minutes dans son bureau à l'abri des regards plutôt que de sembler endormi en marchant dans les couloirs. Mieux valait ne pas en rajouter, les rumeurs de _gentils_ _pantouflards_ se portaient déjà très bien sans son aide...

* * *

Hermione Granger lissa plusieurs fois sa robe de sorcier, comme à chaque fois qu'elle était mal-à-l'aise. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle rencontrait le Ministre de la magie – loin de là ! Bien qu'employés dans différents secteurs du Ministère, ils avaient déjà eu à travailler ensemble – mais du résultat de cet entretien dépendait énormément. Elle avait beau savoir sa position raisonnable et ses arguments exemplaires, elle savait aussi très bien depuis des années que la politique n'était pas une science exacte et qu'au contraire, logique et cohérence étaient loin d'être des référents immuables. Une fois arrivée au bureau et son identité vérifiée par l'auror qui montait la garde, Hermione fut autorisée à entrer.

« Bonjour, Ernie. »

Hermione arriva dans l'antichambre du bureau, pièce ordinairement allouée au secrétaire du Ministre. Ernie McMillan trônait littéralement sur son fauteuil. Après une brillante carrière au Département de la justice magique, il avait été promu sous-secrétaire d'État par le Ministre tout juste en place. Son sérieux et ses compétences l'avaient, parait-il, enchanté, si bien qu'il avait cordialement ignoré toutes les mises en garde de ses plus proches partisans. Certes, Ernie McMillan était un peu jeune pour exercer ce poste et certes, ses idées politiques étaient légèrement différentes, mais il était surtout loyal dés lors qu'on lui confiait une tâche et extrêmement zélé, qualité pouvant se révéler très appréciable. Ernie ne rechignait pas du tout à la tâche, et était même ravi de servir d'avantage d'assistant-secrétaire au Ministre, peu importe que son statut de sous-secrétaire d'État soit d'avantage un titre honorifique que sa réelle fonction.

« Bonjour, Hermione. Rendez-vous de 14h15, c'est exact. Le Ministre m'a demandé de te faire entrer sitôt ton arrivée, alors je t'en pris. »

Hermione tapa deux petits coups secs et ouvrit la porte.

« Ah ! Ma chère Hermione !

- Bonjour, Monsieur le Ministre.

- Allons, c'est Edgar pour vous, vous le savez bien. En privé au moins, si vous n'osez pas en public. »

Edgar Montresor était quelqu'un de très étonnant, tant par son physique que par son caractère. Âgé d'une cinquantaine d'années, sa courte chevelure grise et ses mains abimées lui en donnaient aisément soixante. De loin, vêtu de son habituelle cape noirâtre, il eut été aisé de croire à un vieillard. De prêt, ses yeux pétillants et son incroyable facilité à bondir d'un endroit à l'autre sans se fatiguer trahissaient sa réelle vitalité, qualifiée d'agaçante par ses détracteurs ou de stimulante par ses sympathisants. D'aucuns auraient jugé son énergie preuve d'une incapacité à se poser pour réfléchir et d'un trop grande propension à brasser du vent, mais il n'en était rien. Edgar Montresor était en réalité un homme raisonné, qui passait bien plus de temps dans son bureau à étudier qu'à l'extérieur sautiller. Son attitude était simplement une façon pour lui d'à la fois motiver les gens et de les fatiguer par sa présence, de sorte qu'il ne soit pas constamment dérangé dans son travail. Bien qu'étant le Ministre de la magie et devait ainsi parfois se montrer ferme, il n'était pas quelqu'un de méchant et il exécrait mettre les gens à la porte.

« Que me vaut l'honneur de cette visite ? demanda Edgar en filant jusqu'à la cheminée qu'il alluma d'un coup de baguette.

Désemparée, Hermione reste silencieuse quelques secondes.

« Mais, enfin, notre rendez-vous, les élections...

- Ah oui ! Et ? Nous savons tous les deux que vous serez réélue. »

Furieuse, Hermione n'osa pas répliquer. Pourquoi diable lui répétaient-ils tous cela !

« Monsieur le Ministre, Edgar, votre optimisme _m'enchante, _mais la coupe ne se décidera que dans deux mois, le temps pour celle-ci d'assister à tous les discours et les débats et...

- Mais bien sûr, les débats, où avais-je la tête !

- Vous êtes très occupée, je le comprends, mais il faut...

- Asseyez-vous. »

Surprise, Hermione s'assit lentement en fixant le visage du Ministre. Son ton avait été anormalement sérieux et tout sourire avec disparu de son visage. C'était la première fois, depuis son élection, que son air jovial disparaissait aussi promptement, et elle ne savait si elle devait être ravie de cette soudaine attention ou au contraire effrayée.

« Ma chère, de votre réélection, je n'ai pas le moindre doute. Les gens vous aiment, la coupe le réalisera à nouveau. Vous étiez une fidèle de Kingsley, paix à son âme, et j'entends bien poursuivre son travail avec vous. J'espère me montrer digne de lui. Ce n'est pas une position facile... Vous savez, personne ne peut se rendre compte de la difficulté de ce poste avant de l'avoir occupé. Bien sûr, je vous ne demande pas de l'imaginer... Voilà un mois que je suis élu, et je ne cesse d'étudier les dossiers de mon prédécesseur sans en voir le bout. Bien entendu, vous savez aussi bien que moi que je ne puis discuter avec vous de certaines choses... et d'autres dont je ne veux tout simplement pas vous parler, par peur de vous mettre dans une position délicate...

- Monsieur le Ministre...

- Edgar.

- Edgar, je ne suis pas sûre de bien comprendre, et vous me faites un peu peur. »

Son sourire réapparu.

« Pardonnez-moi, je me rends compte que je suis abominablement confus. Ne vous inquiétez pas, mon enfant, il n'y a rien de grave, rien que je ne puisse gérer. Je suis quelqu'un de loyal et j'entends bien continuer à l'être. L'action ministérielle n'est en rien la mécanique parfaitement huilée que l'on s'efforce souvent de présenter, mais j'entends bien balayer les quelques grains de sables qui senblent vouloir me sauter aux yeux. Mon prédécesseur y est bien parvenu !Seulement, je pense qu'il est nécessaire de revoir notre ligne politique.

- _Revoir notre ligne politique ?_

- Ne faites pas ces yeux effarés. Je ne parle pas de _toute_ notre ligne, mais de certains points, certains qui, je le sais, vous tiennent très à cœur...

Elle crut sentir son sang tourner violemment dans ses veines.

« Vous ne pensez tout de même pas à … remettre en cause le statut des elfes de maison ? »

Scandalisé, Edgar Montresor plaqua violemment une main caleuse contre sa poitrine.

« Ma chère ! Pour qui me prenez-vous ! Remettre en cause... Jamais, de mon mandat, jamais ! Cette réforme est la plus belle des choses... Vous n'imaginez pas... »

Émue, Hermione se confondit en excuses.

« Non, non, laissez-moi parler. Rien de ce que Kinglsey n'aura fait ne sera défait. Notre communauté aimait son Ministre, je ne crois pas qu'il n'y en ait jamais eu un autant aimé. Ses réformes, aussi portées par vous bien sûr, ont été une bénédiction pour notre société et sont notre fierté sur la scène internationale, quoi que mon homologue français veut bien prétendre. Il faut poursuivre, et faire en sorte... que tout fonctionne. »

Hermione ne comprit pas trop ce qu'il entendait par cette dernière phrase, mais elle préféra ne pas relever.

« Alors que voulez-vous changer, Edgar ?

- Je sais que nous avions décidé de mettre sur le devant les débats la rénovation d'Azkaban. Je le souhaite toujours, ma chère amie, mais je ne puis vous le garantir dans les délais que nous avions imaginé...

- Pourquoi ? s'étonna Hermione.

- De cela, je ne puis discuter avec vous, répondit un peu sèchement le ministre. Comprenez moi bien, je n'ai pas de secrets pour vous, ou du moins aucun que ma fonctionne n'oblige. Certains pouvoirs et certaines décisions n'incombent qu'au Ministre et j'entends bien respecter nos institutions qui préconisent par la pratique une certaine retenue, quand bien même les journalistes de la Gazette du Sorcier en pensent autrement. »

Il jeta gentiment l'exemplaire du journal posé à ses côtés dans le feu.

« Je ne veux pas vous priver de ce débat, Hermione, je sais que cette question vous tient à cœur, c'est mon cas aussi. Seulement, ne promettez rien que vous ne pourrez assumer par la suite. Une fois les élections terminées, nous aurons d'autres priorités.

- Lesquelles ?

- Les droits des gobelins. »

Hermione fronssa les sourcils, peu sûre de ce dont le Ministre lui parlait.

« Edgar, les droits des gobelins ont été révisé en 2012... Leur rôle dans la gestion de Gringotts a été un peu plus encadré et la reconstruction de la banque a été en partie prise en charge par le Ministère, en compensation...

- Il ne s'agit pas de cela. Je veux parler de leur droit en tant qu'être magique, des réclamations qu'il font depuis des siècles et que les sorciers leur refusent.

- Mais, marmonna Hermione, confuse, vous ne parlez quand même pas...

- Des droits magiques, si, et notamment du port d'une baguette magique.

Bouche bée, Hermione ne sut que répondre.

« Cette réforme, j'y pense depuis très longtemps Hermione, précisa lentement le Ministre. Je veux la mettre à son terme, et j'espère que vous m'y aiderez. Après les elfes, pourquoi les gobelins n'auraient-ils pas droit à un peu plus de considération ?

- Je... les gens ne voudront jamais, l'animosité envers les gobelins est ancrée depuis des siècles...

- Ces droits ne seront pas sans conditions. Nous aurons tout le temps d'en parler, d'en débattre avec l'opposition après les élections. Tout ce que je vous demande, c'est d'évoquer le sujet dans vos élocutions, sans nécessairement approfondir. Je ne voulais pas vous prendre en traitre, je vous mets donc au courant. Pas un mot à nos autres sympathisants, même pas à vos plus intimes. Alors Hermione, êtes-vous d'accord pour m'aider sur ce coup-là ? »

* * *

Il était bientôt dix-huit heures. L'après-midi avait été extraordinairement calme, pour Harry Potter. Il n'avait pas été dérangé une seule fois et avait pu ainsi abattre une quantité conséquente de travail. Il était à jour dans ses rapports et venait de mettre un point final au sien, destiné au Ministre de la Magie. Il décida de profiter des quelques instants qu'il avait de libre pour écrire à son fils, quand Hanson entra dans son bureau.

« Chef ? Je peux vous voir ? C'est assez important.

- Bien sûr, entre.

- Je suis accompagné de Mrs... Mrs Ellen Crabtree.

- Ellen Crabtree, murmura Harry, pensif. N'était-ce pas... la troisième lettre ?

- Si. Je suis allé contrôler toutes les accusations, comme vous me l'avez demandé. Rien de probant, vous aurez mon rapport au plus tôt, si ce n'est pour cette lettre-là. Je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux emmener la dame vous parler directement, vu ce qu'elle a à vous dire. Par contre, il faudra quelqu'un pour la ramener chez elle...

- Très bien. Rends-moi la missive et fais-la entrer. Tu peux rester si tu veux, ou filer chez-toi prendre une douche avant ta garde à Azkaban.

- Je file, si vous avez besoin, hésitez pas ! A plus, merci chef !

Mrs Crabtree était en fauteuil roulant. Terriblement âgée, victime d'un grave accident magique il y a des années, il était impossible de la soigner. Mais au premier coup d'oeil, Harry comprit que malgré son handicap, Ellen Crabtree n'avait rien perdu de ses facultés mentales. Plutôt que de se répandre en accusations comme le faisaient en général les personnes de son âge _ayant vu du louche_, elle prit un temps infini à inspecter les lieux et émettre des petits sons amusés ou désapprobateurs à la visualisation de certaines photos tapissant le mur.

« Venez Madame, je vous en pris... Alors, votre lettre ne précisait pas le nom du Mangemort que vous dites... je vous lis, avoir aperçu dans votre rue... Pourquoi ?

- Ne souhaitez-vous pas savoir de qui il s'agit, avant ?

- Bien sûr. Qui avez-vous vu ?

- Augustus Rockwood. »

C'était comme si un immense sceau d'eau froide avait été versé sur ses épaules. Il se reprit aussitôt.

« Augustus Rockwood ?

- C'est ce que je viens de dire.

- Savez-vous qu'il a quitté le pays il y a des années ? Nous en sommes certains.

- C'est ce que votre _Hanson_ m'a dit, oui.

- Et vous dites qu'il serait venu dans votre rue...

- Puisque je vous le dit... Il marchait sur le trottoir.

- Êtes-vous en train de me faire perdre mon temps, Mrs Crabtree ? »

L'interpelée lui lança un regard sévère.

« Laissez-moi vous dire certaines choses, mon garçon. Mon mari était Gregor Crabtree. Il a été assassiné à Pré-au-Lard le 2 mai 1998 par Augustus Rockwood alors que celui-ci s'échappait, peu de temps après votre victoire sur Vous-Savez-Qui. Le visage de cet homme, je le connais par cœur, jusque dans ses moindres détails. Jamais je ne l'oublierai. Alors si je vous dit que j'ai vu Augustus Rockwood, à moins de me croire sénile ou de me traiter de menteuse, ce que je ne suis pas, c'est que je l'ai vu. »

Déstabilisé, Harry ne répondit pas de suite.

« Veuillez m'excuser, Madame, c'est que votre accusation est si extravagante... Mais je veux bien vous accorder le bénéfice du doute, vous me semblez honnête. Dites m'en un peu plus, votre lettre était succincte.

- Il n'y a pas grand chose à ajouter. Je suis en fauteuil roulant, comme vous pouvez le constater. Je ne peux me déplacer, une voisine fait mes courses. Je passe une bonne partie de ma journée à la fenêtre à observer les gens, les voitures, les chats. Je vis dans un quartier où moldus et sorciers cohabitent. Bref, c'était en début de matinée, je venais de me lever, il n'y avait pas encore grand monde dehors. Je l'ai vu arriver au bout de la rue, il ne semblait pas sortir d'une maison mais juste passer par-là. Ses traits étaient marqués par le temps bien sûr, il a changé depuis, mais j'ai reconnu cet affreux grain de beauté sur la joue gauche, ses sourcils broussailleux, sa bouche fine et ses traits tout simplement... Il a marché tranquillement, il portait des habits moldu assez élimés mais pas disgracieux. Il a disparu à l'autre bout de la rue.

- Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas immédiatement contacté le Ministère ? Vous auriez du.

- Je ne me déplace pas, comme je vous l'ai dit. Ma voisine n'était pas là. Je n'ai pas le téléphone, je ne peux pas transplaner, et ma cheminée n'est pas raccordée. Mon seul moyen de communiquer est par lettre, ce que j'ai fait aussitôt. Si je n'ai pas précisé qu'il s'agissait d'Augustus Rockwood, c'est tout simplement parce que j'ai l'habitude de faire mes dénonciations en face, Monsieur, quand il m'est alors possible de me défendre, surtout lorsque l'on m'oppose un méprisant scepticisme comme ce fut votre cas.

- Vous avez daté votre lettre du 1er septembre, poursuivit Harry sans relever... Est-ce la date où vous l'avez vu ?

- A l'évidence. »

Pensif, Harry nota ces informations.

« Je vais envoyer quelqu'un qui restera sur place près de chez vous anonymement. Pour l'instant, nous n'avons aucune idée de la raison de sa présence en pareil endroit, mais je serais très surpris que cela soit un hasard. Nous ne pouvons guère en faire d'avantage, mais nous allons quand même devoir enquêter sur vous et vos voisins, afin de déterminer s'il ne pourrait exister un lien entre l'un d'entre eux et lui. J'espère avoir votre coopération ?

- Monsieur, cet homme à tué mon mari, la question est-elle vraiment nécessaire ?

- Non, vous avez raison. Y a-t-il autre chose que vous voudriez ajouter ? N'avez-vous oublié aucun détail, même étrange ou anodin à vos yeux ?

Ellen Crabtree hésita.

« Eh bien... J'ai trouvé qu'il marchait lentement. Et son visage n'était pas dissimulé par un quelconque artifice. Je sais qu'il y avait peu de chance que quelqu'un le reconnaisse dans ma petite rue après tant d'années, et sans doute l'a-t-il cru, mais même si sa simple présence est déjà bien mystérieuse... sa tranquillité manifeste me surprend beaucoup. Vous ne trouvez pas ? »

Harry observa fixement la vieille dame. Il ne savait pas si elle lui était sympathique, mais il la trouva en revanche finement intelligente.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, Harold Funestar, directeur du Département des Mystères, se faisait froidement assassiner.


End file.
